1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a linear solenoid which causes an excitation effect by being energized and a valve device using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a linear solenoid valve having a valve element to switch between a communication state and a discommunication state of an inlet port and an outlet port by transmitting a displacement of a movable core caused by an excitation effect of a solenoid has been used.
As for such a linear solenoid valve, the present applicant has proposed a linear solenoid valve which enables an enhancement of an attractive force to a movable core (e.g., see JP 2006-097723 A).
In such a linear solenoid valve disclosed in JP 2006-097723 A, both ends of a shaft passing through a center of the movable core are supported by a first plain bearing and a second plain bearing respectively, and the first and second plain bearings are made of a sintered compact including a sintered metal.
By the way, in the linear solenoid valve disclosed in JP 2006-097723 A, by arranging a nonmagnetic ring to engage with the shaft attached to the movable core, a nonmagnetic stopper to prevent the movable core from contacting the fixed core is constructed.
However, in recent years, a shaft-less movable core has become popular at the request of miniaturization of the linear solenoid valve. In this case, there arises a problem that the nonmagnetic ring can not be arranged so as to engage with the movable core because the shaft-less movable core is not provided with a shaft.
In view of the foregoing, an object of the present invention is to provide a linear solenoid in which a nonmagnetic stopper to prevent the movable core from contacting the fixed core can be set easily if the movable core is not provided with the shaft, and a valve device using the same.